Hamlet
by Annadog40
Summary: There is something rotten in the Hold of Whiterun. . . I will only do act 1 scene 1 unless there is a demand for more


BARNARDO and FRANCISCO, two guards, enter.

BARNARDO  
>Who's there?<p>

FRANCISCO  
>No, who are you? Stop and identify yourself.<p>

BARNARDO  
>Long live the Jarl of Whiteru!<p>

FRANCISCO  
>Is that Barnardo?<p>

BARNARDO  
>Yes, it's me.<p>

FRANCISCO  
>You've come right on time.<p>

BARNARDO  
>The moon is at its highest point. Go home to bed, Francisco.<p>

FRANCISCO  
>Thanks for letting me go. It's bitterly cold out, and I'm tired.<p>

BARNARDO  
>Has anything happend?<p>

FRANCISCO  
>Not a single thing. My cousin's out fighting dragons, and what do I get? Guard duty!<p>

BARNARDO  
>Guard duty is very important or else dragons could attack and If you happen to see Horatio and Marcellus, who are supposed to stand guard with me tonight, tell them to hurry.<p>

FRANCISCO  
>I think I hear them. —Stop! Who's there?<p>

MARCELLUS and HORATIO enter.

HORATIO  
>Guards of Whiterun.<p>

MARCELLUS  
>And servants of the Jarl.<p>

FRANCISCO  
>Good night to you both.<p>

MARCELLUS  
>Good-bye. Who's taken over the watch for you?<p>

FRANCISCO  
>Barnardo's taken my place. Good night.<p>

FRANCISCO exits.

MARCELLUS  
>Hello, Barnardo.<p>

BARNARDO  
>Hello. Is Horatio here too?<p>

HORATIO  
>More or less.<p>

BARNARDO  
>Oh hi didn't see you there.<p>

MARCELLUS  
>So, tell us, did you see that thing again tonight?<p>

BARNARDO  
>Not tonight.<p>

MARCELLUS  
>Horatio says we're imagining it, Late last night we saw a ghost but unlike most ghost it had a more human shape and it was walking around the border of the town.<p>

HORATIO  
>Oh, nonsense. If there was a ghost the court mage would have taken care of it.<p>

BARNARDO  
>Pff that mage couldn't spell his way out of a cauldron, Listen and i will tell you about the ghost that we have seen for the past 2 nights.<p>

HORATIO  
>Fine I'll listen.<p>

BARNARDO  
>Last night, Whe the moon just past its highest point, at bout one o'clock, Marcellus and I—<p>

The GHOST enters.

MARCELLUS  
>Quiet, shut up! It's come again.<p>

BARNARDO  
>Looking just like the dead Jarl.<p>

MARCELLUS  
>(to HORATIO) You're smart, Horatio. Say something to it.<p>

BARNARDO  
>Doesn't he look like the Jarl, Horatio?<p>

HORATIO  
>Very much so. It's terrifying.<p>

BARNARDO  
>It wants us to speak to it.<p>

MARCELLUS  
>Ask it something, Horatio.<p>

HORATIO  
>What are you doing out here at this time and why do you look like the dead Jarl?<p>

MARCELLUS  
>It looks like you've offended it.<p>

BARNARDO  
>Look, it's going away.<p>

HORATIO  
>Stay! Speak! Speak! I order you, speak!<p>

The GHOST exits.

MARCELLUS  
>It's gone. It won't answer now.<p>

BARNARDO  
>What's going on, Horatio? You're pale and trembling. You agree now that we're not imagining this, don't you? What do you think about it?<p>

HORATIO  
>By the gods, I don't know what to say...<p>

MARCELLUS  
>Doesn't it look like the Jarl?<p>

HORATIO  
>Yes, as much as you look like yourself. The king was wearing exactly this armor when he fought the elfs in the Aldmeri Dominion. And the ghost frowned just like the king did once when he attacked those dragons. It's weird.<p>

MARCELLUS  
>It's happened like this twice before, always at this exact time. He stalks by us at our post like a warrior.<p>

HORATIO  
>I don't know exactly how to explain this, but I have a general feeling this means bad news for Skyrim.<p>

MARCELLUS  
>With the civil war and the dragon's coming back i don't see how it could get much worse!<p>

HORATIO  
>If i wasn't for the dragons and the war we wouldn't have as many shifts as we do now.<p>

BARNARDO  
>The dead Jarl Hamlet must be here cause of it i know it .<p>

HORATIO  
>The ghost is definitely something to worry about. Its the oblivion crisies all over agian this time it starts in Skyrim!<br>(The GHOST enters.)  
>Wait, look! It has come again. I'll meet it if it's the last thing I do. —Tell me what you want you undead monster!<br>(The GHOST spreads his arms.)  
>Say something!<br>Talk to me and i could help you truly lay to rest  
>(A torch is lit in the town.)<br>Keep it from leaving, Marcellus.

MARCELLUS  
>Should I strike it with my sword?<p>

HORATIO  
>No, steel cant harm ghost.<p>

BARNARDO  
>It's over here.<p>

HORATIO  
>There it is.<p>

The GHOST exits.

MARCELLUS  
>It's gone. We were wrong to threaten it with violence, since it looks so much like the Jarl. Besides, we can't hurt it anymore than we can hurt the air. Our attack was stupid, futile, and wicked.<p>

BARNARDO  
>It was about to say something when the light when on.<p>

HORATIO  
>And then it acted startled, like a guilty person caught by the law. This must be why we never see ghost leave the caves.<p>

HORATIO  
>Yes, I've heard the same thing and sort of believe it. But look, morning is breaking beyond that hill in the east, turning the sky red. Let's interrupt our watch and go tell the jarls step son Hamlet what we've seen tonight. I'm sure this ghost that's so silent with us will speak to him. Don't you agree that we owe it to him to tell him about this?<p>

MARCELLUS  
>Let's do it. I know where we'll find him this morning.<p>

They exit.


End file.
